


Complication with Optimistic Outcome

by azephirin



Series: Intriguing Possibilities [3]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: E-mail, Exes, Facebook, Female Friendship, Gossip, Male Friendship, Multi, Multimedia, Secret Relationship, Social Networking, Texting, Web Sites, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Well, that was weird.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complication with Optimistic Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/companion to [Eventually We Find Our Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/154011) and will probably make a little more sense if you read that first (it's short!).
> 
> To the extent that any of these characters are real people, this story depicts them as they are fictitiously portrayed in Aaron Sorkin and David Fincher's  ~~RPF 'verse~~  movie  _The Social Network_.
> 
> The title is from one of Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross's soundtrack compositions.

**Orlain Sessions (415-555-1212):** omgwtf mark zuckerberg just asked me to have dinner

 **Gina Salvati (650-555-1313):** wtf!!!!!!! was he hitting on u? did u say yes?

 **Gina Salvati (650-555-1313):** lol, now u just have 2 get w/ moskovitz  & hughes, & u’ll have a fb hat trick

 **Orlain Sessions (415-555-1212):** stfu

 **Orlain Sessions (415-555-1212):** pretty sure he wasn’t hitting on me. i said yes, tho, bc it wd have been awkward not to. crowded public situation.

 **Gina Salvati (650-555-1313):** that was a dick move on his part.

 **Orlain Sessions (415-555-1212):** yeah, but i'm not sure he even knew that.

 **Orlain Sessions (415-555-1212):** dude what am i going to tell eduardo?

 **Gina Salvati (650-555-1313):** where r u having dinner?

 **Gina Salvati (650-555-1313):** o shit idk. do u think he’ll b mad?

 **Orlain Sessions (415-555-1212):** idk where we’re going. i said i'd meet him out front after this wraps up.

 **Orlain Sessions (415-555-1212):** i don’t think he’ll be mad. just…how do i say “SO I HAD A COZY LITTLE DINNER WITH YOUR EX-WHATEVER-HE-IS THAT YOU SUED FOR MILLIONS AND WHOSE COMPANY YOU STILL PARTLY OWN AND WHO HAPPENS TO BE MY BIGGEST PROFESSIONAL RIVAL”?

 **Gina Salvati (650-555-1313):** that w/o the cozy part  & the capslock?

 **Gina Salvati (650-555-1313):** it’s 6…ur not done yet?

 **Orlain Sessions (415-555-1212):** yeah, we’re done. i'm hiding in the bathroom.  


  


* * *

  


  
**gawker.com/tag/stalker/**  


 

 **valleygrrrl:** Mark Zuckerberg and Orlain Sessions at a 2-top at the Dining Room (Ritz-Carlton) in SF. Didn’t look like a showdown or power-brokerage.

 **go49ers:** @valleygrrrl: Date?

 **valleygrrrl:** @go49ers:Didn’t really look like that, either.

 **Choir Boy:** @valleygrrrl: Zuck’s about the most awkward person on the planet. It might have been a date and he just didn’t know how to act.

 **son_of_man:** @go49ers: That’d solve the “who comes out on top, Facebook or Third Place?” problem—they could just merge. In a few ways…

 **Rake at the Gates:** @valleygrrrl: I saw them too, and she stayed after he left and did some work on her laptop. Really didn’t look like a date to me.

 **Gay Perry:** @Choir Boy: are they both single?

 **Choir Boy:** @Gay Perry: I think so.

  
**  
__  
See 63 more replies…**  
  
  


  


* * *

  


**To:** gina.r.salvati@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** orlain@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Well, that was weird.  
 **Sent:** Friday, 9:12 p.m. ****

Had dinner w/ Mark. I’ll tell you more about it tmw or this weekend, but it was really, really weird. Not actually unpleasant, but weird. He ordered us a bottle of $16k wine that I don’t think he even liked. I’m still not sure whether the point of this was to check out the professional competition or his ex’s new girlfriend. For certain values of “ex” and of “new.”

***

 **To:** orlain@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** gina.r.salvati@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Well, that was weird.  
 **Sent:** Friday, 9:14 p.m. ****

You’re home already? How’d it go with Eduardo?

***

 **To:** gina.r.salvati@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** orlain@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Well, that was weird.  
 **Sent:** Friday, 9:20 p.m.

I’m still at the restaurant—I stayed to get some work done after we finished. I’m going to get some dessert to take to E, then go home. I just wanted a little time to decompress.  


I also sent you an email at your work acct, but ignore it until tmw.

 

  


* * *

  


**Orlain Sessions** has joined Facebook!

Eduardo Saverin, Marti Sessions, Mark Zuckerberg and 37 others like this.

**Carol Irving:** Sleeping with the enemy?

 **Orlain Sessions:** Not exactly. ;)

***

 **Eduardo Saverin** is in a relationship with **Orlain Sessions.**

Dustin Moskovitz, Chris Hughes, Orlain Sessions and 15,913 others like this.

View all 503 comments.

**Dustin Moskovitz:** WHY DOESN’T ANYBODY TELL ME ANYTHING.

 **Cecília Saverin:** Best wishes to you both. :)

***

 **Orlain Sessions** is in a relationship with **Eduardo Saverin.**

Eduardo Saverin, Marti Sessions, Carol Irving and 53 others like this.

**Jayson Dawes:** Congrats, cuz! But isn’t it against your religion to be on FB or something?

 **Angelica Diaz:** Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! **  
**

**  
  
**

* * *

****  
  


  
**valleywag.gawker.com**  
  
 ****

**Saturday, 3:03 p.m.**

**#valleywag #facebook #thirdplace #scandal #socialnetworks #markzuckerberg #orlainsessions #eduardosaverin**

****

 

**The Status Update Heard Around the World**

****

 

Less than 24 hours after rival social-networking CEOs Mark Zuckerberg (Facebook) and Orlain Sessions (Third Place) shared dinner and a $16,000 bottle of wine at the San Francisco Ritz-Carlton’s intimate Dining Room, sparking a lengthy Gawker Stalker debate on whether the tête-à-tête comprised a merger agreement, a…more personal merger agreement, or an epic showdown, Sessions joined Facebook and posted that she was in a relationship.

With Eduardo Saverin.

You know, the one who co-founded Facebook with Zuckerberg, sued him and won an undisclosed amount, and still owns 5 percent of the company. That Eduardo Saverin.

Emails to Sessions and Saverin went unanswered, and a Third Place spokesperson said that the company does not comment on the private lives of its employees at any level.

Congratulations, Orlain and Eduardo—and well played!  


  


* * *

  


**To:** eduardo.saverin@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** chrishughes@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Took you the hell long enough.  
 **Sent:** Saturday, 3:10 p.m.

Jesus Christ, it’s about time. Now we can actually make plans when you’re in SF and I won’t have to act like I’m avoiding the fucking CIA.

***

 **To:** eduardo.saverin@gmail.com, chrishughes@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** dustinm@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** YOU ASSHOLES NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING.  
 **Sent:** Saturday, 3:14 p.m.

WHY DOES NOBODY TELL ME THESE THINGS. I FEEL LOST AND NEGLECTED AND ALONE.

PS: Congratulations, Wardo!

***

 **To:** chrishughes@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** eduardo.saverin@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Took you the hell long enough.  
 **Sent:** Saturday, 3:20 p.m.

I’m sorry; I know it was awkward. It just seemed like a tabloid story waiting to blow. Which it kind of has been, but oddly not in a bad way.

***

 **To:** dustinm@gmail.com, chrishughes@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** eduardo.saverin@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Dinner?  
 **Sent:** Saturday, 3:24 p.m.

I’m in town until Tuesday; how about dinner tomorrow night or Monday? I’d love for Orlain to meet Isabel and Patrick if they can come.  


  


* * *

  


**To:** eduardo.saverin@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** mark@facebook.com  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 **Sent:** Sunday, 8:03 a.m.

I know it’s been a long time since we’ve talked. Come out to Palo Alto for lunch tomorrow. If you don’t have a car here, my assistant can send one.

Mark

***

 **To:** mark@facebook.com  
 **** **From:** eduardo.saverin@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: (no subject)  
 **Sent:** Sunday, 11:21 a.m.

Mark,

I don’t appreciate being summoned, but I’m also tired of us not speaking. I have a couple of meetings in the morning, but I can be in Palo Alto by 1:00 (and I have a car). Where do you want to meet?

Eduardo  


  


* * *

  


**To:** orlain@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** eduardo.saverin@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** What a weekend.  
 **Sent:** Sunday, 11:31 a.m.

So apparently I’m having lunch with Mark tomorrow.

***

 **To:** eduardo.saverin@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** orlain@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Why are you emailing me from across the room?  
 **Sent:** Sunday, 11:35 a.m.

I think that’s good. Maybe you can be…I don’t know, if not friends, then at least something more comfortable than “ex-[whatever]s who cofounded a company and sued each other and then had the world’s most awkward détente.”

Gina and her gf are coming over later to watch the playoff game, unless you'd rather do something else.

***

 **To:** orlain@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** eduardo.saverin@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Why are you emailing me from across the room?  
 **Sent:** Sunday, 11:37 a.m.

Because I still hate saying Mark’s name.

As long as she brings those cookies again. Pignoli?

This is ridiculous. You should be sitting on my lap.

***

 **To:** eduardo.saverin@gmail.com  
 **** **From:** orlain@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** OK. :)  
 **Sent:** Sunday, 11:38 a.m.


End file.
